Anything But Ordinary
by LyricLover8787
Summary: Annabeth is just like any other Junior High girl; except for the fact she can get anything she wants just by saying she needs it. As she explores and excepts her new ability she learns more about herself, her family's past, and what it means to be unique.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1 No Logical Explanation

**Chapter #1 No Logical Explanation**

I am not the prettiest girl. I am not the coolest, or smartest but I am a pretty mean party thrower if you know what I am saying. I am just another average girl trying to make it through Junior High with out seriously damaging my chances of being prom queen even though that doesn't really matter to me. I just want to have fun at my prom. Anyway, I live with my mom in the small and practically invisible town of Stedford. It's not even on the map!

Yesterday was my thirteenth birthday, so naturally, I had a party, and because of my awesome party skills, had a great turn out even though it was a Thursday night.

We had fireworks (though illegal were very entertaining), lots of candy and all my friends there with me; Kris, Jack, Shantel, Dee, Cassie, Heather, Francesca and Kara. The only person missing was my dad, who lived in California away from my mom, who I called earlier that day to talk with him about me entering teenage years, though he didn't sound excited for me at all, he even sounded worried, but hey he's a dad, he should be! Since he moved out, I felt like he didn't care about me at all, but hearing that hint of concern in his voice made me feel a lot better.

It was a great party and all, until I reached my birthday time; you know, the exact time you were born? It's a very cool thing that I was born at 11:59 May 18th, 1994, so very close to May 19th, but yet it is not! Well, we were all standing around the grandfather clock in my living room, waiting for the exact time. We counted down while watching the second hand on the clock. When we reached one everyone cheered and started shouting things like "You're a teenager now!" or "How does it feel to be a year older?" or maybe even" You're not a little girl any more!" by my mom, but I couldn't remember much from that moment, because I passed out.

No one knows why, but I was lucky to have been standing in a group because someone was able to catch me before I hit the ground, thank you Cassie. I didn't eat anything bizarre, and I felt fine up until that point.

The next thing I knew I was on the couch surrounded by every one at the party. I felt queasy, nauseous and dizzy for the rest of the party, but still maintained my ability to socialize, something I almost never lose.

It's Monday, and I have approximately 1 hour to prepare for jumping on the bus and going to receive my daily dose of hell.

I get up like I always do, shower, dry my hair, dress and go down to the kitchen to pick up my lunch money and eat breakfast. I skim through the news paper to see if anything happened around here and usually nothing does, it's a pretty boring place around here. There is some cool stuff around though, like a drive-in, skate park and a great history, which really isn't that interesting.

I honestly have no idea why my pen pal, Penelope, that's living in India for a year, thinks my life is so phenomenally excited. I'd give anything to be wandering the exotic streets of India; buying exotic clothes and listening to the sounds of a foreign city.

Today, Friday, Mom is planning out a new commercial for Kohl's. So I wasn't expecting her to make breakfast like usual, so I put some waffles in the toaster oven, and sat down with the paper. I have the same routine each morning, like a rut, but that's how everyone's life here is until summer vacation is here, and let me tell you it is not that time. But don't think this book is boring just because I say my life is. I can be very spontaneous, some times.

I heard the ding of the toaster signifying perfectly cooked waffles. I took them out, buttered them and sat at the table ready to eat. I stared at my awesome and crispy waffles. I buttered them up and sat there still half asleep.

"Something's missing," I said looking down upon my toasted brown Ego waffles. "Right, **I need syrup**."

I got up and turned around to get it out of the cabinet. But I didn't need to. The cabinet opened by itself and the syrup went flying across the room into my hand. It was remarkably impossible to understand. I could feel this rush of power surging through my body and out my head. I sprinted towards the cabinet to see if this was just some prank my mom was pulling on me. It wasn't. There were absolutely no strings attached to the syrup and no logical explanation for what just happened.

Instead I decided to see for myself if what I did was really me doing it." Syrup, go back in the cabinet." Nothing happened." Go into the cabinet, syrup." Still nothing. "**I NEED THE SYRUP TO GO INTO THE CABINET WHERE IT BELONGS**!" The cabinet opened and the syrup zoomed across the room. I felt like Spiderman just discovering his powers trying to make his webs fly and finally succeeding. I was shocked, just like Spider Man.

"_I'm an ESP freak!" _I thought over and over in my head. I didn't want to; I wanted to encourage myself that there was a logical answer and that it was natural, but it wasn't. So I decided that I was probably an Extrasensory Perception freak and that I should deal with it. Dealing with problems was easy for me, when I can tell my friends, or my mom.

I decided not to tell my mom about this incident because she was already stressing out over that commercial design presentation she has tomorrow. I also didn't want her to think that I was a mutant freak, because we all know that would be a bad thing.

I didn't end up eating any of my perfectly cooked waffles because I wasn't feeling good anymore. My stomach felt like it was going to hurl and my head was throbbing, so I couldn't think much of the logical answer of why what had occurred with the syrup did. My mom didn't seem to notice I was acting bizarre. We both just went on with our routines and I forgot completely about it.

The doorbell rang. I knew of course it was Cassie. Who else would be ringing my doorbell at seven fifteen in the morning? We always walked to school together, because, well, that's just what best friends do. "Come in!" my mom screamed from her room, where she was doing her make-up so she could head out to the coffee shop to meat her work partner, Tracey. My mom is the coolest; she is the co-head of commercialism for Kohl's and to a girl in Junior High School that is definitely a cool job for a mom. I won't tell you what else she does that is so cool because it would probably make your mom look down right cruel, and she's not; at least I hope not!

Tracey is my mom's other co-head of commercialism, and there are only a few people higher than them on the rankings in the commercialism job scale.

"Hey Mrs. C," Cassie was always polite and called her friends parents _Mrs. _and _Mr._

"Hey Anna; you study for that science test?"

I had forgotten! "Oh! It's today! I thought it was tomorrow!" I started scrambling through my science notes to try find the section of vocabulary we had to study.

Cassie was smirking at this point, like she does when she's pulling a prank. "What?"

"It isn't until tomorrow! I just like getting you hyped up, that's all." Cassie loved pulling pranks on people, even though her mom says it's impolite. It's one of her hobbies, and it some times annoys me, but hey, a friend is supposed to except her friend as she is.

Cassie has been my friend since kindergarten. She is a kinder person than Shantel, but who isn't? This might sound mean, but Shantel loves it when I insult her. It gives her reason to insult me back. Shantel is quite a unique individual. Anyway, Shantel and I have always confronted each other with any big decision we had to make. We would talk about things such as what guys to like, things to where to parties and people we hang out with. When my parents got divorced, I slept over her house for eight nights. Eight nights! My parents didn't care though, they were to busy with paperwork. Cassie and I have never fought, except over a teddy bear when we were six.

"Hurry up you two! Or you'll miss the bus!" my mom is very punctual, and she wants me to be too. She handed me my lunch and Cassie and I ran out the door, as I was trying to forget about what happened during breakfast.

We walked by Liam's house, Katrina's house and the library, but that doesn't really matter. I avoided puddles next to Cassie, but something didn't feel right. The sun was out for the first time this week, and all was silent besides the sirens coming from Brockington Avenue direction. I know all the streets because our city is so smallish. There are 8 school buses in all, and they all have smallish routes, even though our junior high only contains two grades; seventh and eighth. But still, everybody knows each other in this town.

Cassie and I discussed our plans for after school. "You, know, you should throw a huge party when you get the chance. But not invite the peppy, preppy posse," Cassie said. "I think that is a fabulous idea," I said, like a peppy prissy punk.

When we reached the bus stop we met up with Shantel.

Shantel is very, well, different. She moved to Springfield only a year ago, and didn't have many friends at first because she was a bully and was mean. Then she took counseling. That worked, enough. She was transformed for about a week, and then they gave up. She was paired up with me in science that year, and I learned to like her. Good thing, because she would have probably been in juvenile detention right about now. As she grew up she began to become more civilized and me, her and Cassie became an unbreakable bond of three.

"Hey, what's up?" said Shantel.

"Nothing much, we were just planning the next big party this year," Cassie exaggerated a lot, "which we might need your help with!"

"Why would you need my help?"

"We wouldn't need your help; we'd just need you to show up to make the party official!"

Just as Cassie said that the bus came and we all stumbled on board. In the most obnoxious voice ever we heard, "Good morning girls! Happy Monday!" That voice belongs to our bus driver,_ Honey_. I mean, what kind of a name is Honey? She is the most annoying person I have ever met and would probably be the person I'd vote for in a "Person Who Most Abuses the Bus Microphone" poll. I was waiting for Jack to notice me so we could talk. He gets on at our stop too and was talking to his buds. He is my best "guy" friend, and someday I hope we will be more than friends. Shantel is the only one that knows that I secretly like him, and because I am such a good actress, he has no idea.

"Hey Annabee," that's short for Annabeth, which if you say it a lot, gets to be a mouthful." What's up Jack?" I always acted cool around him and that's how he liked it. "Nothing much," he said.

I couldn't think about my recent develop because I had to quickly get to my locker so I could socialize by my locker for at least five minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter # 2 I Teach my Class the Art of Trickery

**Chapter # 2 I Teach my Class the Art of Trickery**

Cassie, Shantel and I all have lockers right next to us, since our names were all extremely close in alphabetical order; mine is Crenshaw, Shantel's is Cunningham, and Cassie's is Dabwrithe(don't make fun of her).

"We have a homeroom substitute today, and according to the board, her name is Mrs. Rottweiler," said Dee Brigham's two lockers down from me (Dee is short for DeeDee, which is her name that she hates).

"Ah, we do? Did Mrs. McTorist have her baby? "I asked.

"Yeah, and it's a girl named Cassandra! Isn't that a pretty name?"

"Yeah, it is!" I actually think it is, but I was more interested in where Dee got her information, but instead of figuring that out, the bell rang and signified I was getting close to my appointment with Mrs. Rottweiler.

The name was actually quite appropriate, except for the whole _Mrs. _part of it. She was a hunchback, with those weird cat eye glasses that flare out from the eighties. Or was it the sixties? It could have been the sixties because this lady was older than dirt, if you could call her a lady at all.

Any how, none of us could understand a word she said. She had this awkward Swedish accent. It was hilarious.

_What is she saying?_ I lipped to Shantel. _I don't know. I think something about cabbage?_ Apparently we weren't the only ones that couldn't understand her, because everyone was mouthing words to their friends in a confused fashion. Mrs._ Rottweiler _got very angry indeed and continued to blab even louder and faster, but it didn't sound like she was teaching; I believe she was swearing at us in her Swedish accent.

Then the principal came to see what the commotion was. "What is going on here?" Mr. Discootle said.

The class started cracking up. Honestly, who can take a person seriously when their last name is Discootle?

All the class heard from Mrs. Rottweiler was, "Ooble drescan flishcand luhungna!" and apparently that's all Mr. Discootle heard too. "Mrs. Rottweiler," he was using sign language now and my class and I were silently cracking up, "will you come to the office with me, please. Perhaps I could find another _suitable _job for you."

I found this a golden opportunity. I could see if I really did anything this morning with the syrup. Mrs. Rottweiler wasn't in the mood to go anywhere and was pestering the principle to let her stay, I think. I stood up and stood in front of Mrs. Rottweiler. "**I need you to go with Mr. Discootle,**" I said slowly. Suddenly, her eyes went blank and she followed Mr. Discootle towards the door. Everyone was shocked that she finally cooperated.

Then, just as they were going to leave, Cassie piped up" Who's going to be in charge here until our new substitute arrives?" The principal just stared blankly at her. "Uhh…..this girl will be. You are obviously a people person. Just review what you did last class." Apparently I was the girl, judging by the direction he was pointing. I got up to the front of the class right next to the teacher's desk. I had a brilliant idea, but before that happened I saw Cassie's hand raised. "Yes, Cassie?" The class turned to her.

"How in the world did you get that _thing _to leave?" I thought about that. All I responded was, "Skill." Skill to make myself feel like I have the flu. But it was official; I say what I need, it happens, with a few minor side effects that are temporary, but painful for ten minutes. I just ignore them.

The principal and Mrs. Rottweiler left leaving me alone to face the class. Dee raised her hand and said sarcastically "Excuse me, _Miss Crenshaw_," and yes my last name is Crenshaw, ignore it," We aren't really going to review, are we?" This is where my brilliant idea came in. "Of course we aren't Dee, because I am the teacher." The class cheered. "But, first I have to ask you all a question." Everyone went silent. "How can that lady possibly be a Mrs.?" Everyone laughed.

The boys were on one team girls on another. (Don't mind all the names; I like you to know who I'm talking about). On the boys team there was Jack, Liam, Harry, Troy, Fred, Muff, Cooze, Dino, Kris, Ralph and Butch. On the girls team there was Shantel, Cassie, Dee, Kara, Francesca, Jackie, Gretchen, Heather, Tina, Katrina and Selena. As for me, I was the on who directed the teams. We would be reviewing, but reviewing our pasts. Then I explained the game. "One at a time, alternating of course, some one will come up here. Another person from their team will come up too. That person needs to know the other person well because I will ask a torturing, most likely embarrassing, question about their past. The other person will say if it is true or not. I f it is true your team gets a point. This is a game to see who lies a lot and about what. So be true! Who's first?" Boys went first. There would be 11 rounds and the team with the most points at the end would win.

I asked things like" Who did you like last year?" and "What was the stupidest thing you did when you were little?" Not that intense right?

Wrong! I got everyone sweating intensely. Score was 6 to 5, (pathetic, I know), with guys in the lead and finally the last girl was up. Selena. Selena, Selena, Selena. I know her name is awesome, but that doesn't mean the person is.

She was that typical middle-school girl that owns a mansion with a closet bigger than my house, has to go to the bathroom to make her make-up perfect and prissy, and to guys is the super-hottie babe that only the coolest guys have the privilege to talk to. She is a goddess to the male population at school, and she really shouldn't be. A fashion goddess is a person that brings her own funk to her fashion, not advertises for the popular brands on her shirt. At home, she was just the owner of a mansion, 7 pools and hot tubs and her own fashion line of swimsuits, which she never wears because she says they're to uncomfortable.. I had a perfect question for her.

She stepped up to the desk. Her friend Tina was the onlooker while Katrina got to be the 'truth teller'. Good thing. She was pathetically stupid. "Selena, I have an awesome question for you." She groaned, but everyone else was letting out sighs of anticipation.

"Just get on with it, Crenshaw, I need to get out of this dump and head to free period."

Like I said, plain mean. "All right, McHavenue, I've got your question," she flinched. "Never call me that again or else you can watch your rep go down the toilet." She hates being called by her sickish last name. "Like yours?" She growled at that. "Who did you like five minutes ago?"

She was mortified. "Wait I thought these questions were about things in the past!" Meanwhile a stir came across both teams. They were both anxious to know the answer, and we all knew that if Selena lied, Mina would surely tell us the truth. "Yeah, five minutes ago was the past, now answer!"

She turned around and looked to Tina for support. Tina nodded as in saying_ "You have to tell now; they're going to find out either way." _She turned back around and snickered. "I hate you for this, Annabeth Crenshaw!" I just curtseyed "I know, now answer the question!" She flipped her hair and said, "No, I refuse." Skill time!!

"Selena,** I need you to tell us who you like**"

"I like Muff," she said casually unaware of what she just did with big blank, unexpressed eyes. I was feeling like my stomach just swallowed itself.

"Is this true?" I asked Katrina holding my hands to my head. "Yes!" and she went over to Selena.

"What just happened," Selena said. "Well, you just committed social suicide by telling the whole class who you like." Selena clasped her hands to her mouth in shock. Apparently I have that effect on people if you know what I mean. Selena looked over at the guys congratulating Muff when the bell rang. Time for the next class. Thank god, I didn't have free period like Selena, I had chemistry and I knew who I wanted as partner, so I bolted after him, well, after I went and puked in the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter # 3 I Accidentally Toast My Teacher's Eyebrows

**Chapter # 3 I Accidentally Toast My Teacher's Eyebrows**

Chemistry; not just what to people have between each other, but an extremely annoying subject of mixing, fixing and chemical reactions where I wish to have chemistry. I caught up with Jack at the door of Mr. Traishin's room. "Hey, do you have a partner, yet?" Cassie, Dee and Shantel weren't in this class with me, and Jackie and Kara were _always_ partners. "Na, I don't. Are you interested?"

"No, I'm just asking because I feel like it;" I said with sarcasm," Well, duh!" Then we strolled into class together.

We sat in the back of the room because that's where the unfocused people sit and because we don't have assigned seats. This is the place where people talk uncontrollably and teachers don't care until they inspect your work, which in this class he does, but I don't really care, I'm getting a B in this subject because when Mr. Traishin calls on me, I understand the logic of chemistry enough to answer successfully, but when it comes to creating the mixture itself, well I just take directions from my partner.

"Hey, Annabee, pass me the beaker for the mixture." He knew I was day dreaming. It took me awhile to break the trance. "Oh, right, sure." I passed him the beaker. The only reason I probably handed him the right beaker is because there was nothing else on the table.

Mr. Traishin started making his way around the room, observing what we were doing. "Okay. Now all we do is at three kilograms of this, can you do that?" Pause."Hey, Annabee, hello!"

I was _not_ paying attention. So I just said "Oh, sure." and took the bag of, what ever it is from him. He got up to wash his hands, and I had no idea what to do, so naturally, with the teacher coming, I dumped the whole bag in. It turned a bright orange. I sighed, because I thought I did it right.

Mr. Traishin approached, and said "Hello Anna, what have we here?" That's when I notice the hissing noise. Mr. Traishin leaned over to observe the mixture closely. At the same time Jack got back and saw the empty bag. "Annabee! How much did you use! If you use too much it could-" He was cut short by the deafening explosion that came from the beaker. "- explode. It could explode." Jack was extremely amused, but tried not to show it, and Mr. Traishin didn't look to happy either. He signaled for a wet rag to wipe his face with. Alexandra got one for him. "Thank you," he said.

As he was wiping his face of we all noticed something. Some giggled, some gasped, but we all saw it. "What? What is it?"

Kara shyly took out her mirror and handed him it. We watched his face turn a ghostly white when he noticed his eyebrows were gone. "Who is responsible for this?" Everybody pointed at me. "Would, you care to say something, Annabeth?"

" First of all, **I need you to know it was all an accident**," his face went blank and then changed into an understanding, but puzzled face," and second of all, I am not good with the Metric system, so I had no idea how much a kilogram was."

Mr. Traishin stood there for a minute. "I will forget this happened as long as you and your laughing friends clean up the mess and possibly pay for this," he said pointing at his eyebrows.

I laughed with Kara, Jackie, Jack and Kris about the whole thing while we were cleaning up the mess. We were only missing ten minutes of free period and we had no homework so far. This gave me time to ' skillfully recover '. Kris is my other "guy" friend who is less cool, but way smarter than Jack, and they're best friends, which is kind of bizarre. Speaking of bizarre, that's how Jack was acting; he started stuttering everything and kept looking at Kris, which felt was a good sign. Anyway, next class was, free period.

Nothing exciting except Dino getting an M+M stuck up his nose, and then there was lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter # 4 The Food That Could Fly

**Chapter # 4 The Food That Could Fly**

The lunchroom is definitely the most judgmental place in the whole school. In ours, there is a staircase which leads up to a balcony, which is where my friends, I, Selena's friends, she, Lea and her friends all sit.

Lea was another girl, as popular as Selena and as smart and sophisticated as me. She was friends with_ everyone_, which came in handy for the class president election (she obviously won). Lea always had a boyfriend and a group of friends around her. Honestly, if I were her, I would find my own group of paparazzi annoying. Lea and I were friends with Selena in grade school but by third grade left her because she was already becoming a stuck-up, snotty little rich girl.

Lea and I are still pretty good friends; they say if you can get through the paparazzi wall you are worthy to talk to Lea. All of Lea friends do whatever she does, like a mirror with about twenty reflections in one.

Anyhow, when I first saw Selena she was crying into a napkin when I first saw her, or it at least looked like it, but she was probably trying to prevent her make up from smudging. When Katrina saw me she snickered, "Well what do we have here? It looks like we've got the reason your lives reputations at stake right here, Selena."

"Oh, is that what you call people who are trying to actually live with out pounds of make-up on the face? That'll come in handy one day! Maybe on a restraining order!" I love when I get in a fight with the guy goddess, and so do all my friends behind me because they are all giggling. Selena scraped up enough courage to confront me herself.

"What do want Crenshaw?" she said. "I want to observe," I said, "so don't mind me, McHavenue."

"I told you never to call me that!" she said, as she got up with her tray in her hand. By now we had the eyes of multiple tables; which in this case is good, because of what happens next. Selena picked up a handle full of macaroni and rubbed it on my stomach. Everyone gasped. Lunch monitors didn't give a flying fadoodle until some food was thrown, which leads to what happened next.

Selena was smirking, her friends whispering like the rest of the cafeteria, Shantel and Cassie giving me napkins, and I couldn't speak, so Lea said it for me.

"Hey McHavenue? How about a taste of your own medicine?" The whole cafeteria was full with cheering when Lea took her pizza and stuffed it down Selena's shirt. "There we go, all better!" Lea said. My friends were running to our table to grab food, when Tina chucked a hand full of mashed potatoes at Lea. It missed her, but then hit her boyfriend, Robby, square in the face. Meanwhile, down below, kids were starting food fights with other tables.

Soon the whole cafeteria was screaming, hiding under tables, and taking a chance with their tray-shields. Soon liquids were airborne and soaking the victims. Up on the balcony, Jack was battling it out with Muff when someone hit Tina in the chest, and she burst out crying because her shirt was new and worth one-hundred dollars. That's why you don't buy such expensive clothes, sucker!

"Hey McHavenue!" I screamed, "I like your hat!"

"What? I'm not wearing a hat!" she screamed over the squealing Kara that had ice cream down her back. "You are now!" I said as I took a pile of mashed potatoes and slammed it on her head. No one even noticed what a mess we were making, and I don't think anyone seemed to care.

She let out a furious screech and punched me in the face.

Did it hurt? Now way! She was too worried about her nails to care, or to notice the principal walking in.

"Quiet!" he screamed, and the whole cafeteria stopped in their tracks. "_Who_ is responsible for this?!" As expected all eyes were on me, Selena and Lea.

In the office, there were multiple witnesses, and all of them blamed Selena. She was sentenced to clean up the cafeteria, all by herself, and assist the janitor three nights after school a week. Hah! Serves you right you Barbie doll!

After the meeting Lea and I made eye contact, and we were both cracking up. We had no idea the damage we'd caused. My entire grade was going to be hosed down in the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter # 5 Telling and Talking

**Chapter # 5** Telling and Talking

Almost all the girl were freaking out because they didn't want to get their miniskirts soaked and have to where a wet T-shirt the rest of the day. And who can blame them?

Since the girls refused we were all sent home two hours early. Before we all left, I told anybody who's anybody that I'm having a party at two thirty, and I will be. That gives everybody about two hours to go home and get cleaned up.

We all sat in the parking lot waiting for someone to pick us up, when it happened. Cassie was very suspicious in the parking lot of my previous skill use that day. "Anna, what is up with you? You were able to tell some crazy teacher to beat it and the principle wasn't? What is up with that? Then you tell Selena to tell you who she likes, and she actually does? We all know that that would never happen in a million years, unless you tortured it out of her, and you didn't! Can you tell me why? Hello! Anna!" I was staring at the ground listening, but it didn't look like it. Cassie is a trusted friend so I told her. "Okay, I'll tell you everything."

I told her about the syrup, Mrs. Rottweiler, Selena and even chemistry class. I told her all about the side effects and the possibility of a logical answer, and she agreed. There is none.

"So any time you say you need something you get it?" I nod. "That is the coolest thing ever! Can you do something right now?"

"Sure, Cassie what do you need?" She thought for a minute. "I need a water bottle."

"Okay watch and learn because I have to be very specific." Dee came over to us. "Hey! What are you guys up to! We are going to play hose tag. Want to play?"

"No, thanks Dee, but **I need you to get a water bottle for Cassie**." We handed her a dollar.

She straightened her back, her eyes went blank, and she spun around and walked to the vending machine.

"Anna, you don't look to good, but that is so cool!" Cassie said excitedly. "Yeah it's really cool, but you can't tell anyone. Also I'm not just capable of controlling people, I can tell objects to do things," I said grimacing in pain." Anna if you're in that much pain take a Tylenol or something!"

I had totally forgotten about my secret stash of Tylenol in my backpack that I am aloud to use for emergencies only. I took two Tylenol and felt a whole lot better. To bad Tylenol doesn't give me eyes in the back of my head. Because then I might have been aware of Tina sitting behind us listening to our conversation.

Dee got back and gave the bottle to Cassie. "Thank you, Dee," she said as she was handed the bottle and started unscrewing the cap. "Hey, Anna. Do you think you can get the cap off of this? It's on really tight." She said this while struggling to get the cap off.

"**I need the cap to come off of Cassie's water bottle**," I said and the cap popped right off. Cassie thought that was the coolest thing ever.

This time I had no side effects the Tylenol was working wonders on me. It seemed so much easier with the Tylenol in my system. Thank god it lasts for eight hours, I thought just as my mom pulled up to the curb.

"I can't believe you were the first victim of the whole food fight! That is totally minty!" Minty is moms version of the word cool and I think minty is minty and cool. "Hey Mom, I need to ask you something."

"Oh, sure honey just let me listen to the rest of this song," she said turning up the radio REALLY loud.

"**I NEED THE RADIO TO TURN OFF NOW!**" The radio shut off automatically. "How did you do that," said my very worried mother. "That is exactly what I wanted to ask you. How come I can do that?" My mom was very silent for a while.

"Well, that is a discussion you should have with your father."

My father is a nice man, but still I dread calling him on his birthday and on mine. I feel like I have nothing in common with the man but apparently I have more of my dad in me than I suspected. I promised Mom I would call him after the party, which I also had to tell her about.

I promised I get home shower, ride my bike to the general store a few blocks away and pick up soda and such that I would pay for with my money. My mom was in a good mood since her presentation went fabulous and she was getting a raise. I hoped it would be that way.

At home I called Cassie, Shantel, Jack and Kris and told them to meet me at Cumberland Farms in a half hour in the soda section. I took off all my crappy clothes and showered, and picked out my cutest outfit that for some reason I didn't wear to school today. That was a good thing. While in the shower I wondered if I even needed to say what I needed when using my skill. Could I also be telepathic? I swore to myself to test it today.

At Cumberland Farms we picked out almost all the junk food they had and everybody had some money, whether it was theirs or older siblings, so the cost didn't look too bad. We set up outside by the pool which was open because it was warm for May, and we figured some crazy people would go swimming, including myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter # 6 The People Start To Party

**Chapter # 6 The People Start To Party**

Kris had nicely volunteered to bring over his DJ equipment in his brother's truck, and let's just say there is a lot of equipment for being a DJ. He has huge speakers, those things that squeak when you rub them and mix the songs. He has his lap top with almost every song known to man on it, a piece of paper where people can request songs, hand a ton of wires that all hook up to his computer.

Right after we finished setting up Kris's equipment people began to arrive in mobs. I swear they must have been arriving in groups of ten and there were about fifteen groups that arrived.

The party was booming at two-thirty six; people were in the pool, snack table mobbed (but that was probably because Lea was over there), and everyone was having a good time.

I thought it was time for me to take a dip in my own in ground pool.

"CANNONBALL!!" I screamed as I jumped into the in ground pool wearing my very hot yellow halter top two piece bathing suit. I splashed everyone around me. I suddenly felt different than I had when I jumped in. I noticed that all the guys around me were laughing and all the girls were making a movement around their necks where their bathing suit straps are. I did the motion to, confused, until I realized there were no straps! I looked down with big eyes, but then looked right back up, and everyone started laughing and pointing.

Finally someone pointed right next to me where my bathing suit top was floating! I grabbed it instantly and put it back on. I was so embarrassed, so I said, **"I need everyone that just saw my bathing suit off to forget that anything happened**." Almost everyone around me had blank eyes and started acting normal again.

I would like to thank Tylenol for allowing me to save myself from public humiliation.

I hung out in the pool a while doing flips of the diving board to show off, and then started a game of volleyball in my backyard.

Everyone was interested was interested for a while until Selena showed up with her friends wearing sundresses from Kohl's.

"Hello, McHavenue." I said to Selena and her other -ina friends.

"Hello, Crenshaw."

"We didn't invite you here."

"I know."

"So why are you here?"

"I felt like crashing a nerd party."

"Well too bad, because were not nerds and you can't crash a party like this."

Everybody waited for her come back on that one. But instead, she flipped her hair and walked towards the snack table. The pool was abandoned. No one went back in the pool yet because of the pizza and limbo contest.

From that point on everybody ignored Selena and her friends and continued to party. That is until Cooze, Harry and Dino decided to push her in the pool. She was sun bathing on a lawn chair, even though there wasn't much sun, with sun glasses on. They snuck up around her and picked her up. She started flailing and screaming," Help! Somebody help! You put me down you freaks! Put me down!" All the guys were laughing. No girls were laughing though because we could all tell her dress and sunglasses were at least a hundred bucks, each.

They tossed her in the deep end of the pool and immediately Katrina and Tina started yelling, "You ignorant morons! She can't swim! Her parents think the chlorine will give her blond highlights and she's strictly a brunette girl! Some one get her out of the water! She never learned how to swim!"

Selena was flailing and splashing all around in the pool, which attracted more attention then the limbo contest. Nobody was ready or going to jump in to save Selena, so I took the liberty of saving her from a watery grave. I took off my over shirt and shorts and dove into the pool to end up under Selena. I think she saw me for a second but then went unconscious and just floated there. I pushed off the bottom with force, giving me more strength to lift Selena up and drag her to the nearest ladder. It was truly an act of heroism. Selena wasn't breathing so I had to find some one, preferably male, that can perform CPR and fast.

"Any one_ know_ CPR?" I got a few volunteers that only wanted to kiss her unconscious lips. It seemed no one here was capable of saving a girl from drowning. What do you people do in your spare time Then I realized that there was a person here that I saw taking lifeguard camp at the lake; Muff. "Muff, get your ass over here and give your girlfriend CPR, or I'm kicking you out!"

He came over, sullenly, but quickly, and performed CPR on Selena, but let's not go into details. Let's just say she woke up eventually and started coughing water out.

"You," she said to Muff dreamily," you save my life." Then she turned to me. "And you," she said with disgust," _you_ saved _me_."

"Yes, yes I did. Would you like to bow at my feet and put your life in my hands or can we go eat pizza now?" I said all of this in my 'I just did something nice when I shouldn't have' voice.

She spat.'" Why in the world did you get me out of that chlorinated filth?"

" First of all," I said," if it's chlorinated it's obviously not filthy and second of all, my mom would never let me have another party if one of my _guests_ drowned in my pool under my supervision."

Everyone giggled. Then Selena went all mean and nasty again. Maybe I should save her life more often so she's always nice.

"Well, I think that's enough action for me at this loser fest." She walked over to the lawn chair she was previously sun bathing on before the _mishap_ and picked up her clothes, shoes and other accessories that hadn't been drenched. She walked back over to the crowd.

" By, the way, the idiotic boys that threw me in," she said pointing to her convicts," you'll pay for wrecking my sunglasses and _incredibly_ cute dress in the pool."

I had never noticed that she was wearing a dress that my mother had been working on designing a commercial for at the kitchen table about two weeks ago.

"So Selena how in the world did you find that dress? It's _so_ unique!" My plan was in action now. I was all OMG on her.

"Oh, I saw it in a Kohl's commercial on TV. and just _had _to have it! But, of course you can't relate; you probably don't even own a TV in this shack," she said pointing to my house, which is not a shack.

"So how was the commercial you saw it in?"

"Uh, cool I guess, I mean it's Kohl's, and why would u care?"She was extremely confused now

"Well, I just thought you should know my mom designed that how did you put it, _cool_ commercial? And most people say_ I_ take after my mom, so thanks for the compliment!"

Selena, and her preppy posse, gasped. Then Selena rethought the idea and decided to say," Your mother couldn't have made that commercial, it had taste. It was way too cool for some one coming from your family to create." That reminded me I had to call my father after the party. Pop my bubble will you. "Yeah, but I have proof."

Everyone gasped at the plans and pictures that I had taken off my fridge to show everyone; Selena especially. There were some pictures of the winter commercial that my mom helped design and supervised the filming, and then all of the plans for the commercial with Selena's dress in it, and future sketches which weren't finished yet for future commercials. It was already nine o'clock and mom wanted everyone who was still here to leave, which was everybody except those that wanted to help clean up. Kris, Jack, Shantel and Cassie stayed to assist cleaning up a mess they helped cause. It didn't take much time because I told everyone to clean up after themselves, so we were done by about nine thirty.

I said my good byes to my friends and practically fainted.


End file.
